Tale Of Four Lovers
by Anaila
Summary: Two Bestfriends who finds their love mixed-up, therefore, they don't abide by the rules to state their misconception on love
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**  
**

**Anaila** – looks like Shimako from Maria Watches Over us

- has both the Angel and Demon Alice

-14 yrs. Old; princess of Atlantis; very popular…

**Maria** – looks like Sachiko from Maria Watches Over us.

-has the Copying Alice.

-14 yrs. Old; best friend of Anaila; rich…

**Train** – looks like Train from Black Cat

-has the Thunder Alice

-has 2 identities (he's 14 yrs. Old):

-**Eric** – popular rockstar

-**Train **– rich prince who rarely reveals his identity to just anyone.

**Riuki** – looks like Riuki from ColorCloud Palace but has shorter hair.

- has the Herbal or Plant Alice.

-Prince of Colorcloud Kingdom, and a childhood friend of Maria

-14yrs. old

**: Chapter One :**

"No father, I refuse!" Anaila shouted furiously at King Lear.

"But it's for our land my dear, you must understand" King Lear pityingly answered back.

"But I don't understand!, and why does it have to be and not big brother huh?!" Anaila retorted.

"It is because Prince Seiron is currently having a meeting and it will take him 2 days to discuss his report. And Eric will be escorting you there so you won't get lonely or bored there, now go and get dressed for the masquerade ball." King Lear stated to his little princess.

"Fine…." Anaila grumpily answered back.

"Remember Anaila, you must find Riuki there to discuss about our affairs with his kingdom" King Lear added.

"Yes father…" …Anaila said as she trailed off to her room.

She then changed into one of her evening gowns from her closet. She picked her white gown that looked like Belle's (from Beauty and the Beast) , but Anaila's was in the color of sapphire. She also wore her glass slippers and matching gloves. And to top it all up, she gently placed her petite tiara on top of her head for a complete princess look and she also wore a mask (since it was a masquerade ball she was about to attend) that was shaped like a butterfly and it was color sapphire to match her gown

After she got dressed, she walked casually towards her carriage where she would meet her charming escort, Eric.

Inside the carriage:

**Eric:** Honestly, of all the girls that were just dying out there just wanting me to escort them, I get to be stuck with you.

**Anaila:** It wasn't my fault that father got an ignorant escort for me and I didn't want to go to this stupid ball in the first place!.

**Eric:**I you didn't wanted to go, then explain why you wore a tiara that shows you're excited about this and you're looking more elegant today than usual.

**Anaila:** Because…because… A princess has to always look at her best when attending these momentous events.

**Eric:** talk about late response from a princess, took you long enough to answer such a simple question

**Anaila:** Whatever Mr. Perfect…

**Anaila's POV:**

"Why does he have to comment me about the way I dress all the time?!, he is so annoying!. But still, he does look handsome with his prince charming outfit that matches with his golden hair and alluring eyes…what did I just say?!, Stop it Anaila! ….

"Hey princess, I know that I'm irresistible but stop staring at me like that, it's like you're going to take me somewhere or something malicious." Eric complained as he turned around to hide his faint blush from her inattentive sapphire eyes.

**End of Chapter One!**


	2. Chapter 2

**: Chapter 2 :**

Jhaymie – Jia

looks like Maika Yoshikawa of Magikano

has the Alice of Water

is the princess of Mermaidia

Ayna – Czam

has the Alice of duplication

looks like Chiaki Yoshikawa of Magikano

Jhaymie's little sister

…

Just as about Anaila would come into reality, she got paralyzed by Eric who used his alice to make her wake-up…

Anaila: You didn't have to do that!

Eric: It's your absent-mindedness that urged me to do this to you, it's your stupidity!...

(Eric was secretly laughing about his last comeback to her…)

Anaila: Hmp!...

Eric: your really acting stupid in front of your friends right now…

(He said as he chuckled)

Anaila: STOP CALLING ME STUPID!!!

Eric: hey princess, look around you..(he calmly stated back…)

…

When Anaila decided to look around her surroundings, her face quickly turned red as she noticed that all of the people around her were looking at her…

Anaila: hey Eric, are we in the ball now?

(she minimized her voice while asking her question…)

Eric: bingo!

…

Anaila rushed her way towards the palace garden to clear her thoughts about her recent actions inside the palace. As she was walking, she saw a girl walking in towards her direction. She wondered why that girl was walking towards her, she then decided to meet who that girl was. As she walked closer, the girl squealed with excitement and hugged her tightly.

Anaila: Huh?! Are you Maria?!?!?!?

Girl: Yeah!, How are you?

Anaila: I'm glad that you're here!, I've just had an embarrassing moment out there!...

Maria: Yeah, I know… You went crazy out there! (she giggled)

Anaila: You saw me?, it was so embarrassing!

Maria: At least you look elegant today…

Anaila: look who's talking!, you look beautiful with that gown you're wearing!

(Maria was wearing a sparkling pink halter topped gown with studded diamonds on it, matching white gloves, pink slippers, and a simple white mask to hide her cute face)

Maria: hehehehehe… hey, do you want to meet up with Jhaymie and Ayna?

Anaila: Sure!...

…

The two girls walked inside the palace, looking for their friends….

…

Jhaymie: Hey!, Anaila and Maria!, we're so glad that you two came

Ayna: I almost thought that you forgot about my birthday today!

Anaila: I wouldn't miss it for the world!

Maria: Anaila even made a grand entrance today

Anaila: Oh stop it Maria!

Maria: Just kidding!

(Jhaymie was wearing a powder blue tube-topped gown that had teardrop-shaped crystals embedded on to the frilly yet puffy dress of her gown, she also wore matching gloves and slippers. ; Ayna was wearing a light green spaghetti-strapped gown that had dark green laces and ribbons tied on her waists and on the lower part of her gown, and to top it all up, she wore a medium-sized crown that was bigger than Anaila's and it also had larger emerald crystals on it… Both Jhaymie and Ayna were wearing masquerade masks that matched their expensive yet sophisticated outfits that were suited only for the royal family members of Mermaidia.)

: End of Chapter 2 :

P.S.: I need more characters and ideas in the story so it might take me a long time to update soon!, I might publish the next chapter on Saturday or Friday(If I gathered enough plots and well-suited characters by then)…Please Review and comment so that I may improve this story… Thnx!


End file.
